Hitler vs Vader 3
Hitler vs Vader 3 is the thirty-fourth installment of the Epic Rap Battles of History series and is the first installment of Season 3. It features Star Wars character and villain Darth Vader battling against Nazi leader and German dictator Adolf Hitler for the third time. It was released on October 7, 2013. It is the third of the Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler trilogy, following Darth Vader vs Hitler and Hitler vs Vader 2. Cast Nice Peter as Darth Vader, Abe Lincoln, Stephen Hawking and the Announcer EpicLLOYD as Adolf Hitler and Macho Man (reused footage cameo) Ray William Johnson as Boba Fett (voice only) Atul Singh and Brian Neonhuffer as Boba Fett (body) KassemG as Lando Calrissian (cameo) Morgan Christensen as Stormtroopers (cameo) Jesse Wellens as Leonidas (reused footage cameo) George Watsky as Doctor Who (reused footage cameo) Lyrics 'Adolf Hitler:' Vader... This is your last chance... battle me... or die... Screw you, you big black cunt! I'll kick your balls and your face! A war on two fronts! The Führer will crush the Dark Side! Like a rap Apartheid! I put the germ in the Germany! I'm sick on this mic! I beat you twice, you sellout, now you bow down to Mickey Mouse. You call yourself a Dark Lord? You couldn't even conquer Space Mountain! You're just a sad, asthmatic robot freak who needs some loving. Well I baked you something, here, pop into my oven! 'Darth Vader:' Let me paint you a picture, son. Portrait of a bitch after World War I! You were stirring up a fears of the German people. Tellin' the world that the Jews are evil. You wrote a little book, got 'em fired up. Had a Beer Hall Putsch, got 'em fired up. When your bunker started getting fired up. You put a gun in your mouth and fired up! You dumb mother fucker, didn't Napoleon let you know? When you conquer Russia, better pack some fucking winter clothes! While you're fighting off Valkyrie. I got a million clones, they die for me! My bounty hunters ride for me. Yo homeboy, finish this rhyme for me! 'Boba Fett:' They call me Boba Fett, you wanna mess with me? I'll put my balls in your mouth like boba tea! I got a jetpack, yo, you know I steal the show! Cause when I rock a microphone- *Wilhelm scream* 'Adolf Hitler:' Oh, sieg hell no! You're not going to cheat me, Mister Sunglasses All the Time! I'll take you and your new boyfriend Goofy and all your spermy soldier guys! And throw you in a butthole in the sand! I am Adolf!... "Lightsaber slice* Hitler... Scrapped Lyrics Adolf Hitler: You're a far cry from beating me with that desert butthole in carbonite, So pucker up that triangle mouth and kiss my Dark Side! I have friends from Hugo Boss all the way to IKEA, You smell like Count Dookie there, Darth Diarrhea! Trivia *This is the third battle where a rapper dies, arguably the fourth, if you count the Doctor's regeneration. **This is also the first battle where a rapper was murdered, arguably second, if you count the Dalek exterminating the Doctor. **This is also the first battle where two rappers died in the same battle. *This is also the first handicap match since the 10th episode (unless Episode 27 is counted). *This is the second battle to be age-restricted on YouTube, the first being Adam vs Eve. *This is the second battle to have a Green Screen Cut Video, the first being Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers. *The transition from Adolf Hitler's first verse to Darth Vader's verse mimics the scene-to-scene transitions in the Star Wars movies. *This episode was temporarily removed from YouTube due to a copyright claim from Sevastian Belo [1 ].